


When the Day Met the Night

by chilli_by_svt



Series: sun&moon [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilli_by_svt/pseuds/chilli_by_svt
Summary: Среди тысячи легенд, что за всю историю существования человечества сложили люди, существует история о любви, которую прокляли Боги. Однажды Солнце влюбилось в Луну
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: sun&moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816978
Kudos: 12





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> [beta(●♡∀♡)](https://twitter.com/llanacriss?s=09)

Вечноцветущий сад располагался где-то там, среди Запретных земель, куда обычным смертным не было доступа. Здесь верховные Боги воспитывали своих детей в строгости и порядке.  
Ану, возглавляя сонм Богов, внимательно следил за каждым из своих детей, лишь двое могли скрыться от его всевидящего Ока. И лишь им двоим он позволял это. Точно так же, как Ану не мог управлять Солнцем и Луной, так и он не мог уследить за совсем еще юными Богами, в день своего рождения ставшими покровителями этих двух светил.

Кван, спрятавшись в тени густой зеленой травы, внимательно наблюдал, как солнечные лучи танцуют сквозь его пальцы, рассеиваясь в воздухе. Он ненавидел учебу хотя бы за то, что Энки каждый раз сводил все к философским рассказам и учению мудрости. Квану не нужна была мудрость дряхлого старика, он собирался познать этот мир сам.

Вдруг где-то совсем рядом послышался треск, так ломались ветви деревьев из-за сильной засухи и мощного ветра после того, как Боги опять были разгневаны людьми.

— Ай-ай-ай! — последовало за шумом.

Раздался глухой удар и тихое ворчание. Любопытство взяло над Кваном верх.

Он незаметно подкрался, пытаясь рассмотреть источник шума. Не то чтобы упавшему с дерева было какое-то дело до окружающего мира.

Смешок вырвался из легких Квана, когда он понял, кто именно находится перед ним.

— Не могу поверить, наш Бог Луны свалился с небес на землю! — юноша присел рядом, внимательно осматривая пострадавшего.

— Очень смешно! Смотри, как бы я твои лучи не пообломал, солнечный ты наш! — Вернон поднялся с земли, отряхивая одежду. — Матушка убьет меня прежде, чем я стану настоящим Богом, — бурчал он, пытаясь оттереть пятно.

— Если ты сам до этого не убьешься, — засмеялся Кван, подходя ближе. — Там на спине еще осталось, дай помогу.

Руки Квана всегда были теплыми, могли помочь согреться в холод и излечить от болезни. Он знал, что это не то, чем нужно гордиться, но тем не менее всегда использовал это преимущество ради собственной выгоды.

Одежда снова оказалась в опрятном состоянии, о падении теперь напоминала лишь красная шишка на лбу.

— Больно, — прошептал Вернон, ссадины совсем не входили в его планы.

— Давай я вылечу эту шишку, а ты расскажешь мне, что делал на дереве?

Бог Луны кивнул. Пальцы Квана коснулись лба Вернона, заставляя того морщиться от такого перепада температуры.

— Ну так что?

— Я пытался поймать солнечный луч, — Вернон потряс перед носом Квана склянкой, заставляя того смеяться.

— Совсем дурак? Свет нельзя поймать.

Вернон усмехнулся, хватаясь пальцами за запястье Квана.

— Ну я же поймал!

Руки Бога Луны всегда были холодными, как сам лунный свет, как ночная прохлада, что дарит свободу. Могли избавить от мучений и излечить от бессонницы. Помогали даже в самые жаркие дни.

Ладонь Квана повисла в воздухе, пока его щеки покрывались румянцем. Неужели попался в путы этого странного мальчишки?

— И зачем же тебе солнечный луч? — уже не так уверенно звучал его голос.

— Учитель Энки взял меня на слабо. Мы поспорили на желание, — все так же улыбался Вернон, аккуратно сжимая запястье Квана.

— И что, мы сейчас пойдем к этому старику требовать исполнение желания?

— Да!

— Но я прогулял его урок.

— Я тоже, но он настолько стар, что совершенно не запоминает тех, кто ходит к нему.

Кван кивнул.

— Идем, Солнышко, я хочу выбить из него одну вещь!

Вернон двинулся вперед, все так же сжимая запястье Квана.

В этот раз любопытство сыграло с ним злую шутку.

Занятия проходили под огромной яблоней, что была символом человеческой слабости. Боги любили как можно чаще напоминать своим детям об этом.

Бог Мудрости сидел в тени дерева, смотря куда-то вдаль. Порой его посещали видения, способные спасти или же, наоборот, сгубить человечество.

— Учитель! — раздался довольный голос Вернона. Он вел Квана за собой. — Я поймал его!

— Что, сын мой? — старик медленно повернулся, обращая взгляд на юных парней. — Ах, Вернон, ну что, — Энки засмеялся. — Поймал солнечный луч?

— Да, — Бог Луны вывел Квана вперед, показывая его руку в тисках своей. — Поймал.

Старик почесал свою бороду, внимательно смотря на парней.

— Что ж, — довольно проговорил он. — И каково же твое желание?

— Хочу камень Вечности, учитель, — ответил Вернон, наконец отпуская запястье Квана.

— Хм, — учитель задумчиво покачал головой. — Будет тебе камень. Ступайте.

Вернон довольно шагал, пока Кван, следовавший за ним, изучал свое запястье. Впервые за всю свою жизнь он чувствовал чужое прикосновение на себе.

Энки смотрел им вслед, думая о новом видении.

Уже тогда старик знал, что что-то обязательно должно произойти.

☾☾☾

«Теперь я твой должник», — прозвучало тогда из уст Вернона. И Кван решил, что это отличная возможность хоть что-то узнать о людях.

Луна всегда была ближе к смертным, знала их заветные мечты и хранила тайны, была свидетелем самых чистых чувств, помогала справиться с эмоциями. У Солнца было другое предназначение.

«Это будет долгая история», — сразу предупредил Вернон. Бог Солнца никуда не спешил.

Они встретились снова спустя несколько дней, когда Солнце уже покидало горизонт, отдавая мир во владения ночи.

Цикады пели, а первые звезды уже усыпали небосвод. Они напоминали Квану светлячков, что по ночам мешали ему спать.

Любимое место Квана можно было узнать по притоптанной траве и сухой земле там, где он любил часами прятаться от множества других Богов.

Вернон без слов опустился рядом, протягивая Богу Солнца ладонь.

— Смотри, Энки отдал мне камень, — гордо произнес он.

— И как он работает? — любопытство было отличительной чертой Квана.

— Его можно отдать любимому человеку, и он будет жить до тех пор, пока Бог, подаривший ему камень, не умрет.

— А у тебя есть такой? — Кван вопросительно приподнялся, смотря на нового друга.

— Ты что! Конечно же нет! Мне вообще не это нужно!

— Да? А что тогда? — не унимался Кван.

Вернон покраснел. Ему никогда не задавали таких вопросов, он не знал, какой ответ должен быть верным.

— Ты сюда зачем пришел? — пробурчал он. — Узнать о том, что знает Луна, или что?

— Да.

— Ну так тогда об этом и спрашивай, — его щеки все еще горели, когда Кван опускался на место.

— Расскажи мне о людях, — тихо проговорил он, боясь, что его услышат.

Теперь Луна хранила еще один секрет.

— Они все одиноки, — так же тихо ответил Вернон. — И слабы, они много плачут по ночам, думая, что их никто не видит и не слышит. Они просят у Бога любви, но не умеют бороться за нее. Хотят, чтобы их уважали, но при этом не уважают сами себя. Люди слабые, — повторил он. — Я бы никогда не хотел быть смертным. Мало кто смог бы справиться.

— При свете дня они другие, — вздохнул Кван. — Сильные и независимые. Хотят, чтобы их боялись, поэтому внушают окружающим страх.

— Они все несчастны, потому что мало кто находит себе место в этом мире, Кван. Они хотят, чтобы их любили такими, какие они есть. Но ни за что не покажут другим свои слабые стороны.

— А ты бы показал? — вопрос сорвался с губ Бога Солнца.

— Мне кажется, что я уже, — шепотом ответил Вернон, устремляя свой взгляд в небо.

Они долго молчали, пытаясь сосчитать звезды. Вернон сдался на тысяча первой.

— Знаешь, они все во сне держат любимых в объятиях, будто боятся, что те исчезнут, как только солнечные лучи коснутся земли.

— Они боятся дня?

— Нет, — парень покачал головой, — их страшит то, что прячется в глубине ночи, поэтому они делают так.

Рука Вернона коснулась ладони Квана, и единственным правильным действием, как казалось Богу Солнца, было сжать его ладонь в ответ.

Они заснули уже на рассвете, крепко сжимая в своих руках друг друга.

Ану вряд ли понравилось бы это.

☾☾☾

Их неожиданные перепалки, что совсем недавно заставляли даже верховных Богов смеяться, вдруг сменились на тихие разговоры и понятные только им двоим шутки.

Люди могли бы поклясться, что Солнце влюбилось в Луну.

Каждый день заканчивался там, в высокой траве, где они каждую ночь пытались сосчитать звезды, пытались узнать людей и друг друга лучше.

Лето в Вечноцветущем саду выдалось жарким. Боги шутили, что сердце Квана слишком сильно горит, заставляя страдать окружающих. Но парню казалось, что страдает только он. Ведь сердце не пылало, оно ныло каждый раз, когда парня с холодными руками не было рядом. Болело, когда он смотрел на него, и билось в бешеном ритме при каждом касании Вернона. Они обжигали друг друга из-за своей любви.

— Нони! — прокричал Кван, ища парня, вновь прогуливавшего уроки Энки.

Ладонь показалась среди травы, заставляя Бога Солнца вскрикнуть. Секунда, и вот он уже лежит на земле, а над ним, громко смеясь, нависает Вернон.

— Напугал!

— Прости, Квани, — улыбка не сходит с его лица, пока Вернон аккуратно поправляет челку, что спала на глаза Квана.

— Тоже мне, — он больше не пытался вырываться.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Касания Вернона успокаивали Квана, а Бог Солнца лечил сердечную тоску парня, который сейчас был рядом с ним.

— Знаешь, — вдруг проговорил Вернон. — Мне кажется, я должен кое-что сказать тебе.

Кван не моргал.

— Я, — он набрал в легкие как можно больше воздуха и на выдохе произнес: — Кажется, я люблю тебя, Квани. И если бы у меня была сотня жизней, я бы их все провел с тобой.

В этот час Солнце было слишком ярким.

Смущенная улыбка коснулась лица Квана, когда он притянул парня к себе.

Обжигающие губы коснулись холодных, заставляя чувствовать дрожь. В этот миг их сердца бились в одном и том же ритме. Весь остальной мир больше не существовал для двух душ, наконец нашедших друг друга.

В этот день Луна впервые затмила Солнце, вызывая ярость Верховного Бога.

С того момента их судьба была незавидной. Ану проклял их, сделав обычными смертными, которые никогда не узнают о том, каково это — жить «долго и счастливо», ни в этой жизни, ни в следующей. Каждую жизнь они будут находить друг друга и терять, как только слова любви будут сказаны. Солнце будет погибать каждый раз, давая Луне возможность жить дальше.

_И может быть, поэтому сотни лет спустя среди миллиона звезд Луна так и не смогла найти ту самую, которая будет освещать путь и ей._


End file.
